Mother's Day
by catz4eva101
Summary: It's Mother's Day, but Hiccup's feeling at bit down. Can a certain dragon try and cheer him up?


**A/N: Hey guys! Mother's day just came around, and I wanted to do something special for it! Here you go! It is mostly in Toothless's point of view. Btw he's using himself in the third person, which I thought was cuter. Maybe it is, maybe not, it doesn't matter.**

**This probably doesn't deserve to be posted and it is not very well writen, but I'll let you all decide that. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Hiccup walked around town with a slight glum expression. It was Mothers' Day, and many could guess why he was a bit sad.

Toothless noticed this that morning, and was ever since, trying to cheer him up. They went flying, which helped, but the feeling would soon return.

They were now walking to the Academy, to get ready for another lesson. Toothless spotted out of the corner of his eye a patch of Fireweed, and ran to it, rolling around thinking Hiccup would laugh. But he didn't even look at him. This upset Toothless in more ways than one.

Once they got there, Toothless helped him set up the dummies for target practice, which he never needed but did anyway. "Thanks bud." Hiccup said, and patted him on the head, smiling. Seeing him smiling made Toothless happy.

He took out a small charcoal pencil and his notebook, and drew inside, like he always did. Toothless walked over and looked at what he was drawing, and saw the picture of a woman that looked about Stoic's age, and looked a bit like Hiccup. Toothless was confused; he's only every seen him draw one girl; that blonde haired one by the name 'Astrid'. And that was only once.

Suddenly the rest of the team came in and Hiccup hurriedly put the sketchbook away.

* * *

He went about the class as normal, asking them questions and making me show them stuff.

"Toothless, plasma blast!" he shouted, but before Toothless shot, he noticed something: Hiccup wasn't smiling with excitement like he usually was. Toothless wanted that to change.

So he shot a plasma ball down the arena, burning the heads off of the line of dummies. The rest of the teens gasped; he had never done that before. Toothless sat down next to Hiccup hoping for any reaction, but out came nothing. Not even a pat on the head.

* * *

The rest of the teens most have noticed something going on, because that same blonde girl stealthily followed them back from training.

Toothless knew she was there of course; his ears picked up her every move. But he had a feeling she didn't want to be spotted, so Toothless didn't give her away.

They walked back into town, and instead of going home, Hiccup walked towards the plaza. This confused Toothless. He followed his rider to where he was at the center, and saw him pick a single red flower from a bush. This confused Toothless even more.

* * *

"Come on, Toothless." He said, gesturing for him to follow, so he did.

We walked and walked away from town for about an hour, which made Toothless tired. They finally reached the top of a small cliff, over the ocean. Toothless sat there, a bit worried, from the fact the Hiccup walked to the very edge.

He took the flower from his head and held it out over the side. "Happy Mothers' Day." Toothless heard him whisper, then dropped the flower, letting it fall to the ocean below. His face held an even sadder expression.

Suddenly Astrid came out from where she was standing in the shadows. Toothless had forgotten about her. "That was a nice thing." She said. This scared Hiccup, the fact she appeared from nowhere, and he stumbled. I launched forward, not letting him fall off the edge of the steep cliff.

"Oh gods! I'm sorry!" Astrid gasped. "Are you ok?" she asked. Hiccup nodded. "I'm fine." There was an awkward silence.

"So is this what you do on Mothers' Day every year?" Astrid asked after a while. Hiccup nodded.

Another awkward silence.

Hiccup sighed, and turned his head to stare at the waves below them. Astrid put her hand on his shoulder. "She's proud of you, you know. I just know it." She said. Hiccup didn't respond.

"Everything seemed to change when she left…" he finally muttered.

Astrid had nothing to say to this. She knew what happened over the course of 10 years. She would never forgive herself for it in anyway.

Toothless stared at the two, now confused once more. And tired. He yawned a huge dragon yawn, which made the two chuckle. "Let's head back." Hiccup said, snapping his fingers to try and reawaken Toothless.

Toothless got up, stretched, then bounded back to the village in front of them.

* * *

They walked back in to their house, making their way upstairs. Hiccup looked out his bedroom window, up at the stars. Toothless heard him mutter something, but he knew it was sad. He walked over and cooed at him, making Hiccup turn. When he turned, Toothless regurgitated a half of a fish he had eaten earlier. Hiccup laughed, and said, "Sorry about ignoring you today, bud." Toothless grumbled, forgiving him.

Hiccup climbed into bed, and muttered, "Good night, Toothless." Toothless settled down to sleep.

Hiccup closed his eyes with a smile on his face, and whispered, "And Happy Mother's Day, mom."


End file.
